Changing Destiny : Future
by Fuyuhara Sora
Summary: uhh... this is the epilogue...no. Maybe this is the last part of Changing Destiny Part. Well... just read it if you had sometime while waiting your favorite tag story is out... that's all.


Okaay, This is the Epilogue.

Uhh... i don't feel good right now. So here is it.

**WARNING : BAD GRAMMAR, contain hard-reading material, Lame Jokes, and some uninteresting fantasy story.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Touhou Project, They belong to their author, find it on google. Don't own the BGM, Song. And this story just for fun, if you found the similarity with your or someone life, trust me. It's just coincidental... is that how it spelled?

Ahh... this story theme is 'Dango Daikazoku' from Clannad.

That's all... and here i go.

...

**Changin Destiny : The Future is Connected by The Past.**

* * *

Lake of mist. One of the places that have its own myth. A place which is located at the end of the magic forest. At the other end of the lake can be seen a mansion that was painted red, and there is a clock tower are connected in the center of the mansion. But we will discuss it another time.

As the name implies, sometimes a thick fog suddenly formed and you can hear a sound of laughter. A ten years old child laughter that echoing from all directions.

Maybe for a mundane who going through that place would frightened. Fear and cursing for their misfortunes because they will be eaten by the youkais that roam around there. But for local residents in the neighborhood, they always had the same thought.

Oh great... it's the idiots/Nine ball

* * *

Now, we will focusing on a place. More like a cottage alongside the lake. A medium sized cottage made of woods with a chimney, and a sign in front gate that states of the owner of the cottage. One of strange things on this place is that has a warm and safe aura, despite many youkais that roaming around.

Hm?

It seems there are two figures that can be seen on the front door of the cottage. The two of them is looked like a ten years old girl. One has aqua-colored eyes and hair, wears a blue ribbon on her head, white blouse, red ribbon tied on her neck, blue jumper dress with a white pattern on the hem and seems to be wearing white socks. She also has icicle-shaped wings in general, which usually comes in six.

The other one has short green hair with a yellow ribbon and necktie. She wears a blue dress with white trim and sleeves and also has golden wings.

"A-are you sure want to doing it, Cirno-chan?" said the green haired nervously.

The newly named Cirno is putting hands on her hip while lifted her almost non-existed breast. "Of course! Beside, you want it too right, Dai-chan" said Cirno with obliviously tone.

Actually her name is Daiyousei. Her best friend here just shortened it become Dai-chan and right now, she is nervous. Because she know exactly the being who live at this cottage.

The being has reputation as the best wif- she mean husband. Yep, husband. Because the being is a male. But he had another reputation that more famous, that is for the MOST feared among the others. Even for the red-white clad human girl, or the purple-white clad gap youkai.

He is a good boy. No, he is a man with not only loving nature and airhead aura, but also kind and caring for the others. Sometimes, many people forgot that he is a youkai. Yeah... with near perfect transformation control, he can be mistaken as a human if you shrugged the whiskers mark on his face.

Another trait he has is a smile that seems always on his face and calm at everything, it was a big plus in a place where a simple conversation would end up with blasting magical bullets. But don't be mistaken, when he's angry the smile becomes more frightening. *shudder* Ooh, how she hope for not seeing _it_ again.

The _it_, was an illusion. She knew, heck everyone who taste _that_ know it. But his ability to perform the illusion from nowhere, the dark aura, those giant purple eyes, the-

"Dai-chan?" a confused voice of Cirno interrupting her train of thought.

"Eh! Wha-what is it Cirno-chan?" startled Daiyousei before composed herself.

"Are you okay, your body seems trembling?" said confused Cirno to Dai-chan.

"No-umm... I'm fine, really" is what Daiyousei said, but in his mind 'Of course I'm trembling! It's definitely going to be end bad!'

"Oh, I know! You must be excited and can't for _those_ right?! Don't worry, it will be success with my great plan! And we will get _it_!" said Cirno passionately while looking at Daiyousei.

'How this ice fairy could be so calm with her so called... plan' is in the thought of the nervous green haired fairy.

Said 'Her Great Plan' is to _raid_ this place in front her, and _demand_ _something _with some... inappropriate words. Well... actually it's not her plan, more like an advice she got from that black-white human a while ago.

"Bu-but... are we really going to do it? Is it really gonna be okay? You know how scary Nii-sama is, right?" questioned The Great fairy nervously.

That, makes Cirno eyes looking at another place while sweating bullets "Ugh. We-well..." she pondered for a minutes before putting her hand on Dai-chan shoulders with desperate face. "Do-don't worry, it will be success" releasing her hands then putting it on her hip, Cirno turning her body to another direction and say "Because Atai wa Saikyou Da! BWAHAHAHAHA!" said Cirno with smug face and boisterous laugh... Even when she still sweating.

The green haired fairy only can sigh on her best friend antics. She knows this ice fairy is... not very smart. Brash, and always rushed at anything before thinking it first. But when bad things happened to their friends, Cirno is always stood beside them no matter what. That's the reason why she never leaves their beloved tomboy.

"I... I understand. Bu-" said Dai-chan little calmed after remember who is her best friend is.

But Cirno seems not heard her and decided to execute her _plan_ "Yosh! Here i go, one-two"

"Eh?! Cirno-cha-"

*BAM!*

The blue haired fairy smashed in the cottage then pointing her finger and shouted to a figure "Hey Whiskers-teme! You better make those cookies right now! Then, give it to us before i kick your butt to hell!"

'she-she really said it!' is what Daiyousei thought

"A-Ara? Cirno-chan?" said a voice that belongs to the resident of this cottage.

A man that looked like thirteen years old wearing an orange-black yukata with red cloud pattern, white obi and one pair of white socks in his foot. His face slightly round in the jaw and three whiskers scar on each his cheek. Tied on ponytail is his spiky long blonde hair that turned white on the edge. Purple eyes behind mini-glasses he wears. And slightly tanned skin but not too dark.

On his right hand is a book that already opened, showing that he is in the middle on reading it. A shock in his face for a moment, before he smiling confusedly.

The question earlier is answered by Cirno with putting her arm crossed while closing her eyes "You hear me before aren't you? You stupid dammed dog youkai-" a twitch in the man face "we want you to cook us many, many cookies. Consider it as aro... aho... hmm... ah-ha! As allocation for your protection!" Well... that smug smile of hers is annoying.

"O-ojama shimasu... Na-Naruto nii-sama" a timid sound followed from behind, making the ice fairy turning back.

"Dai-chan, why are you act polite?! We supposed to make Naruto Nii-chan frightened of us!" Whispered Cirno Harshly.

"Cirno-chan, i think we should stop this and apologize. Before something bad happened" whispered back Dai-chan

"Just a little more, look at Naruto Nii-chan, he's already trembling! Trust me, just-" before the founder of team Nine finish her words, suddenly the door closed harshly, light become dim, and the room become colder.

It was weird despite that herself is an ice fairy. Then she realized what situation she will found in the next moment. Uh... what is the word...? Contrast? Castrate? Ah, right...

Catastrophe.

"Cirno-chan~" the voice that belongs to the owner of this cottage is so sweet, but those sharp and cold in it make her nervous.

Mechanically turned her head, Cirno facing a smiling blonde. Somehow, the half part of his face becomes darkened. Oh no, she know where this goes.

"Ha-hahi?"

"Ufufufu~ care to say it to me once more?" flinching at the question, she shook her head left to right rapidly while sweating more bullets.

"Hmm~ Nani~ ?" after the question asked, a floating giant wolf face that surrounded by purple dark aura is appeared from his back. It has purple eyes with black slit iris, silver fur and a grinning mouth while showing those sharp, pointy, big teeth.

"GYAAAAAA!" shouted both of the fairies

Good luck Cirno-chan, Dai-chan.

"Ara ara~ why both of you shouting?" Seriously, is his smile become more terrifying or it's just their imagination.

Both of the fairies are hugging each others. Trembling with holding their tears, knowing their older brother is angry at them.

"Cirno-chan~ I'm waiting you know~" continued Naruto with those sweetly sickening tone.

Turning her head, she says "Go-ga-gu-ge-go-Gomenasai! Gomenasai-Gomenasai-Gomenasai-Gomenasai!"

"Nii-sama, gomenasai" followed Dai-chan with very little voice.

Both of fairies are trembled beyond scarred. Of course, after all, that thing behind their older brother figure is known for number three the scariest thing in Gensokyo.

"Cirno-chan~ that isn't what i want to hear, can you **REPEAT THE WORD **when you come?" a demonic voice can be heard in that question

It seems this is a bad day for her and the bluenette, she already know what was Cirno-chan does would end up bad. But usually Naruto Nii-sama is always forgiving them when they apologize.

"Uuu...Ci-Cirno-chan..." closing her eyes, she manages to call her friend while tugging the ice fairies clothes.

"U-a-u-o-okay, He-hey, yo-you stupid whis-Hiiiii!"

*Thud*

"..."

"..."

"Ci-Cirno-chan...?" whispered Dai-chan.

With slowly opening her eyes, she saw her best friend laying on the ground. The bluenette eyes is white, her mouth agape. She turning in slow motion at the angry blonde direction, and saw what she never expecting to meet again.

A Terror.

There are Naruto, still smiling. But the... the THING on his back is different. Red eyes extended to it's sclera, three rings with three tomoe in each while tears of blood leaked from the eyes. The mouth is wide open and from the inside, there are human shaped souls with their hand extended as if pleaded to save them.

Two seconds seeing it, the green haired fairy mind is blank. Before end up like Cirno...

*Thud*

...Fainting.

"Ara ara~ seems like i overdoing it. Te-he~"

Yep. That is our hero, Naruto.

* * *

Now we seeing Cirno and Daiyousei sitting in seiza position. Their heads bowed looking afraid and shame. Mostly afraid. And in front them is Naruto sit on chair while sipping tea calmly

"So, did you learned your mistake" a calm and smooth voice can be heard from Naruto.

"Ha-Hahi, we won't speak rudely if we want something again Naruto Nii-chan/Nii-sama!" Said both of the fairies in unison.

"Good" Naruto nodded at their answer, proud of his own method to 'scold' them. "Oh, and Cirno-chan"

"Ha-Hai?"She startled being called.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" asked Naruto

"Do it? You mean, the plan?" questioned back Cirno

"Ara? You make a plan of it?" now Naruto is confused. For Cirno to make a plan is something he never expected, could it be...

"Um!" confirmed Cirno with a nod. "You see... when i and Dai-chan is looking for frogs, we meet that black-white human. Of course when she is coming, i must challenge her to show who's the boss" stated Cirno with her carefree smug smile.

"... and let me guess, you lost... again" slightly accused Naruto.

"No I'm not! She is just cheating, i know it!" denied The Blue eyes fairy.

Sighing for her stubbornness, Naruto just saying what he always said to her. "Cirno, what i said about being lost and stubborn?"

"But Naruto Nii-chan" whined Cirno with a cute pout in her face.

"Cirno" said Naruto sternly.

"Uu... fine..." muttered Cirno before she takes a deep breath. "You said, sometimes we must admitting our weakness. Because it's a one step to reach mutual undertstanding and maturity so we can learn from our own mistake and become stronger" said Cirno and become sulked in the end.

Naruto eyebrows raised slightly on that. "I'm... impressed you can say it clearly"

"Of course Nii-chan, you said it almost a hundreds time to me" said Cirno tiredly.

After hearing that, he decided to end their punishment. But before that. "Daiyousei-chan, what's wrong? You seem quite" asked Naruto.

"Nii-sama... i can't hold it anymore, my leg is crammed" said Daiyousei timidly while her body is trembling. More like staggered want to fall.

A sigh of amusement is out from his mouth. "Well... it seems i was punishing both of you too hard. Now, who want eat cookies?" asked Naruto happily

Instantly, Cirno's hand rose up and both of her and Daiyousei head's perked up with sparkle in their eyes.

"I want! I want!" a spirited voice from Cirno.

"If possible, i want to!" and determined one from Daiyousei. It seems the offer make her crammed leg is forgotten.

Chuckling at their responds, he stand up from the chair before light flicking the two fairies foreheads and said.

"Ah... you can stop doing seiza now" said Naruto with his famous kind smile, then walking to a cabinet not far from there.

He could hear the sigh of relief and pleasure from both of them. Before rummage jars in the cabinet. While doing that, he keeps thinking why would _she_ tricking Cirno doing something that makes him angry. _She_ knew what the consequence is, unless...

"Ara Ara~ maybe i will **_visit_** those two blondes after this, ufufufufu~" chirped Naruto happily.

Both of fairies suddenly shivered hearing that 'visits' word. They hope the two of them... wait...

Two?

* * *

~Somewhere else~

"Haa~" a bliss sigh is out from someone.

In small run-down shrine that named Hakurei Shrine. The residence of 'Shrine Maiden of Paradise'. At the backyard, there are two figures can be seen enjoying themselves.

One of them who sipping a tea has dark red eyes, dark brown hair, wears large red ribbon in hair. Often carries a gohei, with many paper seals attached in streamers. Wears a red and white dress remotely with lacy pattern at the hem, similar to a shrine maiden's outfit with detached sleeves leaving her shoulders uncovered. Also has a yellow neckerchief.

And the one who eating crackers has golden eyes, blond hair with a braid down her left shoulder, tied with white ribbon. Carries a bamboo and straw broom. Wears a black witch's hat with a large white ribbon, a black vest, white apron, black skirt with white bow tied around her hip.

In the middle of them, there are snacks and another cup of tea. The two of them seems enjoying the gentle breeze, which make the atmosphere around them looked cozy.

"Until when you are in here, Marisa" said annoyed Shrine maiden with to the newly named Marisa.

"Later. Its fine isn't it Reimu? Today, I'm just lazy to go anywhere" said Marisa casually to the newly named Reimu. "Besides you don't have anything to do, right ze?" continued Marisa making Reimu's eyes twitched.

'This damn witch! Why doesn't she bugging somewhere else" thought Reimu. Her mouth already opened, but before she says anything, a loud laughter interrupted her.

"BWAHAHAHA!" it's none other than from Marisa.

"Wha ?! Why are you suddenly laughing like that?!" questioned Reimu slightly shocked.

"Ahahaha-haha-hah... no, but. Pfft. It's just. Here, let me tell you ze" said Marisa before she explained how she tricked Cirno, then giggling. Finding what she did is funny.

"Ahahaha-" Marisa continued laughing

"..."

"Haha-"

"..."

"Ha... why are you looking at me like that ze?"

"... You know... i don't think that would end up good... for you" said Reimu deadpanned.

"Eh...? Don't worry, Naruto...san won't find out. Moreover you should said it to that nine ball" said Marisa with carefree attitude, before grabbing tea cup on her right "the plan is flawless" her mouth slightly opened, ready for drink the tea. "Besides, i have thought about it fully. What kind of bad thing that would happ-"

*crack-chashh*

Before Marisa finished her statement, the glass she held is break. Spilling the content to the ground.

The two main character of Touhou is looking each other, then turned to the spilled tea, and looking each other again.

"..."

"..."

A silence came to that place. No more animal or an insect sound can be heard, even the breeze is stopped.

"... Ne... Reimu..." said Marisa with blank face.

"What is it, Marisa" replied Reimu with the same blank face.

"... Can i... trust you to take care all of my possession ze? I'm... i think i will leave Gensokyo ze, maybe for... years?" said Marisa still with the same face.

The statement only being remarked by a deadpan stare from Reimu. "... Marisa... i will bury your corpse... for free"

"Thank you" Said Marisa gratefully.

* * *

~ In Another place ~

"Fufufu, my plan is success" a woman who has purple eyes and long blonde hair with paper fan hiding her amusement grin. She wears a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair.

In front her is some kind of gap shaped like an eye with ribbons tied each on the edge. The gap currently showing a despair Marisa, while Reimu rubbing her back with non caring face.

"Maa maa, is it really wise to do that Yukari? After all, it's Naruto-kun we talked about. When he find out the truth... Maa, let's say that a _misfortune_ would fall into anyone who make him... not pleasant... Ne~ Youmu~" Another woman voice. She has maroon eyes, short wavy pink hair and is surrounded by several small formless phantoms. Wears a light blue and white kimono with black trim and white ghost designs, a transparent layer underneath, and a blue mob cap on the front of which is a hitai-kakushi with a red ghost insignia. She currently is grinning while looking at another direction.

A girl that sitting while looking down is blushing furiously. She has short white hair worn in a bob cut, and grey eyes. She wears a bright green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and a ghost insignia as well on her breast pocket, and a black ribbon tied off-center in her hair. She carries a long katana and a wakizashi (Short Japanese sword). A formless white phantom as large as her is whirling rapidly.

"Yu-Yuyuko-sama..." A newly named Youmu whining pitifully. Why you ask? Well... it's involved remembering fighting in a middle of honored battle, a lot of spectators, and a suddenly a change in uniform with a skimpy miko clothes.

"Maa~ I still remember what you said that make all... ALL of the residence in Gensokyo, to mistaken him as-" a teasing voice from Yuyuko slightly interrupted.

"WAAHH! Pleasedon'tsayitfurthermore!" a desperate Youmu is crouched before pouncing Yuyuko, but...

"A beast that will impregnate any woman" continued Yuyuko.

After the statement is out. As if nowhere, Youmu who in mid air is suddenly forced to the ground.

Moaning at the sudden impact, she raised up before looking at her glowing body. "No..." whispered Youmu.

*poof*

A smoke engulfed her, revealing her attire is completely different. Now she wears a white and green dress with shrine maiden's style, a formless ghost pattern on the hem, and big black ribbon tied around her waist. Well... when i said a white and green dress is, it's mean a loosened white haori and a green mini skirt that showing you either her cleavage or light green panties.

Youmu's Face turning red rapidly "KYAAAA!" before dashing to another room. "Yuyuko-sama no baka!" shouted her.

"Ara ara~" commented the ghost princess.

"Ufufufu~ it's always amusing when her clothes changed like that" said Yukari with satisfied tone.

"Maa... it's her fault in the beginning, accusing Naruto-sama like that" said a figure before turning to another one. "Now you can see what the punishment is, if accusing someone without proves. Chen" she said to the newly named Chen wisely

"Hai, Ran-sama" replied Chen to the newly named Ran.

The figure called Ran has a woman appearance, yellow eyes, short blonde hair and she wears a light pink two-tailed hat with many amulets. She has fox ears hidden under her hat. She has nine fox tails and wears a blue and light purple dress with a blue print on the front.

Meanwhile Chen is looked like a child, has dark brown eyes, brown hair and wears a green mob cap. She has black cat ears, with a gold earring in the left one, and two tails. Her dress is red with a white bow on the collar, with gold trimming and light pink frills at the bottom. The dress has light pink sleeves. She wears socks and has long hot pink fingernails.

They talking animatedly, looked like a mother give a life lesson to her daughter.

Back to the other blonde, she stand up before said "Well... i think it's enough already for today. I get my revenge and seen some an amusing scenes" her body surrounded by glimmering lights and make her sparkling, before she twirled a bit then closed her eyes. Her right hand in her cheek with a posture that so graceful like noble lady "Ahh... what a lovely weather" said the gap youkai dramatically.

The others around her is sweat dropped "Ah that's right. You mentioned about revenge before this. What was that about?" asked Yuyuko.

Yukari turned at the questioner direction "Muu... it's because Naruto-nii is rude" she said it while pouting childish.

"Rude...? But. Well... what he did to you" another question from Yuyuko. Meanwhile Ran and Chen now are focusing their attention to Yukari's reason.

"Ah, listen to this one Yuyuko. At the last incident, he said I'm an... an... Useless _old_ _granny_ in young woman skin. And he said it in front many youkai, at Reimu's shrine." Said Yukari with a whining.

The statement make the others sweat dropped again"... is that's all?" said Yuyuko a little confused.

"What did you mean 'is that's all' " Yukari eyes closed and facing another direction, and her hands crossed making her breast looked bigger. "That WAS rude. I'm Seventeen years old. Still young. Not some granny"

_'So she admitted being useless!'_ is what in the other three beings thought's.

"But it's alright now... Ahh~ seeing those irritated face from him, just what is this satisfied feeling~" said Yukari blissfully before once again, her body is sparkling then twirling and looking far away.

Yakumo Ran and Chen only could let out a tired sigh from what their master going to do, it's all because the existence of a being called Naruto. It's not like they hated of their master antic, it's just... their master is usually calm and elegant like a cool Onee-sama. But if she heard everything that related to 'Naruto'... she just became a dramatic, idiotic noble lady. Thank god their master never letting out 'Ohohoho' sound laughter.

"Look everybody, the sky is so clear. The birds are singing wonderfully-" yep, it's just another their friend/master antics. "Heaven bless this day. Ohh! What chaos could be hap-"

*swoosh-thunk*

...

Silence...

Before the youkai with Necrofantasia as her theme finished the words, as if nowhere an arrow with letter attached on it passed her. Eyes open widely because it's just an inch, for almost graze her smooth cheek.

Being the closest where the arrow landed, Yuyuko unfolded the letter and read it. "Ara maa..." a shock and disbelief came from her mouth.

"Wha-what is it?" said Yukari slightly curious and fear.

Ran and Chen who curious too is coming and peering the letter. The two of them gasped before looking each other then at Yukari worriedly.

"He-hey, what about that letter? It's not something bad, isn't it?" now a nervous sound is coming from Yukari.

The ghost princess and the shikigamis are looking each other before nodded. And as if her last obligation, Ran take the letter and give it to her master.

The gap youkai who receive it look at her friend and her shikigami before focusing on the letter.

'Maybe i forgot if i did some mistake that make you angry to me. But would you please told me instead doing something like this?

Yeah... i know that Marisa is influenced by you, which make Cirno doing her... plan.

If it's about a rumor that i heard in the village, i already make Nue-kun to convince all the residence in Gensokyo. About she is the one who disguise herself as me, to insult you all in the Unpredictable Mysterious Pranks incident.

I don't know if she already told you that or not, but one thing that i know.

I really hate it when someone accused me did something bad without they make me tell my reason...

But... 

You know what Yuka-chan?

BE READY FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT

From your Nii-san

Naruto'

She stood there not moving an inch and still looking at the letter. When she looked up, Yukari only saw her best friend Yuyuko hiding her face behind a paper fan alone. She wondered a moment, just where did her shikigami go before her eyes landed on another letter beside Yuyuko.

Walking animatedly to the letter, she took it then read it.

'For Yukari-sama,

I'm escorting Chen to the School.

From your shikigami, Yakumo Ran

P.S. Good luck with Naruto-sama... You really need it'

Her body froze in shock, eyes widen with mouth agape. "My, my shikigami... my shikigami left me... they, abandoning me..." a disbelief voice come from her mouth.

Once again, she looked up from the letter at her best friend direction. Only seeing a shoji sliding almost closed.

"Ara ara~ it's become something like this... Maa~ don't worry Yukari-chan, it amuse me when your hair become like a Marimo like that time" what amused Yuyuko said before she closed the shoji fully. Leaving her best friend there alone. What can she say? After all, she doesn't want get involved the aftermath. God knows, she would butcher all those ponies if they appeared again in her yard.

... Once more, Yukari stood there speechless for minutes. Her body trembled, her face is shadowed. Then she facing to the sky with deadpanned expression, meanwhile tears leaked from the eyes.

"Ahahaha, look at those birds... so free..."

Don't escape from reality Yukari... there is no bird in Hakugyokurou.

* * *

"**Kukuku...**"

"Hiiii !"

"Hmm? What's wrong Cirno-chan, Dai-chan?" asked Naruto confusedly

"No-Nothing!" shouted both of them

"If you said so..." shrugged of Naruto, make the fairies sigh of relief. Damn, that was scarry.

After continue rummaging his cabinet for a moment, Naruto take two jar with him then going back to Cirno and Daiyousei.

"Whoa! Look Dai-chan, so many those blue and red cookies!" said Cirno while pointing the jars.

Giggling for her friend excitement, she give her a smile and nodding before looked at Naruto while fidgeting.

"Is... is it okay for us get that many, Nii-sama?" asked Daiyousei Nervously.

"Maa... it's fine, i don't mind it. Here, help yourself" answered Naruto reassuringly while handed the opened jars.

"Waaai ! Itadakimasu!" Said Cirno happily

"The-then... Itadakimasu" followed Daiyousei shyly.

Naruto smiled softly at the two fairies, looking at their happy face while eating the cookies. For a brief moment, he saw a shadow figure behind them. A red haired energetic, and an emotionless blonde girl.

"Hmm? What's wrong Nii-chan" said Cirno confusedly. For a second, she saw her Nii-chan saddened... or not... Maybe it's just her imagination because Naruto Nii-chan always smiled happily.

"Nope, it's nothing" replied Naruto before he rubs their head, make a little blush appeared on their cheek. "Ne... Cirno-chan, Dai-chan. Want to hear the last part of my ninja story?" asked Naruto softly.

"Story...? Oh! That Menma ninja story? Hai, want hear it!" replied Cirno excitedly.

"Me too, Nii-sama! I want to hear the rest of the story, especially when his sister Nami revealed that Menma would sacrifice himself" the same excited voice from Daiyousei.

A chuckle escaping from Naruto mouth before he sat down and began the tale.

"Well, it become like this..." trailed off Naruto.

* * *

After Nami letting out her guess of Menma's true plan, all the Ninja-Magi alliance was shocked. No one neither speaks, nor moved from their place from the new revelation.

But it didn't last long when all of them hear laughter, a loud, satisfied laughter from Menma himself.

Besides Nami, all the peoples in there tensed. But too much their surprise, Menma who already trying take a breath while still letting out chuckles release his spell, make all the Ninja-Magi alliance released from a binding spell. Not want to act foolishly, they waited for what will happen next, but don't be mistaken. They still prepared if the mad ninja decided to attack them.

Nami who at the closest from Menma just stood there waiting for the laugh completely stopped, focused on what answer she will got. Then she saw it.

A gentle smile appeared in Menma face, she can see a proud and sadness from it.

As if a switch, the smile he give turning the blood red sky into soft blue, the barren land where they all stood is changed to be flowers field. All of it, the malice atmosphere became warm calming that flow in her heart. But not just her, she can sense all other people feel what she felt. They realize, from the moment this mad ninja summoned the called 'Goddess'... there was never a fight broke out. All of massacre, the dread, and the hopeless are just an illusion he cast on them. Then, her train of thoughts is interrupted by a voice.

_What a wonderful feeling isn't it?_

Is what they heard from Menma. 

_Remember it, carve to your heart, and then teach it to the new generation. Of this Peace feeling. _

He continued it softly. Making sure his words reach the peoples who cursed, and blessed for the power within them.

_Menma... you still haven't answered my question. _

Reminded Nami with sadness in her voice. In deep her heart, she already know the answer. But her selfish feeling won't admit it.

Closing his eyes, he let a silence moment passed him. Before he facing Nami and nodding.

_Hai... as you said. After i absorb the ten tails and defeat it in my inner world, i planned to use it power for summoning the Goddess. But it's presence to strong for a normal people, so i created this barrier. After that i planned use the Goddess power to resurrect all of you, with my life as the sacrifice. _

The explanation confirmed her fear. But it didn't make her gloom, it didn't make her grief. Only anger that rushed to her heart, and it increased when he start praising for her hunch.

_Don't mess with me! _

She stopped his praise with her wrath. 

_Why... why you always like this. Never said anything, never asking anything, taking all the faults, taking all the hatred, you take those all and never complained... only believing... trusting that what all you did can make the other happy._

Only frustrated, that what the other can felt from that words

_Don't ever you think... don't ever you think what you did can make someone sad... DON'T YOU THINK THAT WHAT ALL YOU DID, DOESN'T MAKE ME SAD?! DOESN'T MAKE ME HURT TOO?! _

She let it out. All those feeling she always buried in deep her heart.

She felt a little exhausted and calm after heard him muttered sorry. But only replaced for shock and fear. Fear of losing him when his body glowing white, and pillar made of light surrounded him. She asked him what happened, why his body starting to disappeared.

_Ah... this. This is a sign of the ritual is started._

No... It can't be happened, she won't let some Goddess to take her precious person just like that.

A gasp is out from Menma mouth when Nami attack the barrier fiercely. Punch, slash, magic spell, she use everything to take the barrier down, to drawing closes their distance.

_Why...?_

A small question from his mouth

_For a genius, how can you so stupid... It's becauseof my own choice... it's because I'm your friend... it's because i want to thanked you... it's because i admired you_

Each for word she let out, is like enhancing her power. Make the supposed perfect barrier dent each attacks. But from all of it, the strongest she damage is from her next punch.

_IT'S BECAUSE... IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!_

The barrier is shattered down, proofing once again that Nami could do something impossible.

Not wasting for a second, she jumped to the light. Where the person she loved in there, and grab his hand then pulled him. She saw a shocked face turned into happy from Menma. A true happiness that he showing to her, before a bright light enveloped everyone and make them blinded from the light intensity.

When it's muffled, all the Ninja-Magi alliance looking at the place where the two last seen. Only feeling disbelief and a little amused from the scene in front them.

There is Menma laying back in the ground meanwhile Nami on top him, her lips touched his.

A warm feeling crawled into his heart, before he kissed back the girl in front him.

Then, cheers of joy can be heard around the two. Happy for war is over. And the winners are them.

* * *

"... and the winners are them." Finished Naruto.

"Yatta! Good job Nami!" cheered Cirno while her hands up.

"Good for you isn't it, Nami" said Daiyousei who wiped the tears from her eyes.

*Knock Knock*

The three turning their head to the door, slightly curious who is visiting.

"Who is it?" shouted Naruto curiously to the person behind the door.

"Naruto-san, it's me. Letty. Is it possible that Cirno-chan and Dai-chan in there?" the newly named Letty replied.

"Letty!" shouted Cirno happily, before she runs to the door and opened it.

There stood a woman, she has lavender eyes and curly lavender hair. She wears a blue and white dress with a white apron in front of it. At the top of her skirt that is a golden lapel resembling the alchemical symbol for silver. Also wears a white cap and a nearly transparent cape.

"Cirno-chan! Mou... do you know what time it is?" scolded Letty lightly

Cirno looked at the sunset behind her mentor. But before she opening her mouth, she heard Daiyousei shouted. "Ah. I forgot about it! Cirno-chan, we supposed back to the home and help Mystia-chan" Daiyousei words make her remember about a promise she made. "Ah that's right! This is bad. Dai-chan, let's-geh!" said Cirno before fly rashly. Only to be stopped when Letty pulls her collar, and make her choked.

"Don't you have to say something to Naruto-san?"

Said Letty. Only saw Cirno who already recovered looked confused, doesn't understand what her mentor means.

"Ah!" now the two of them looking at Daiyousei who facing at Naruto, before bowed. "I'm sorry for being a bother, and thank you for those cookies. They are really delicious, Naruto Nii-sama"

Said Daiyousei politely.

"Look at that, even Dai-chan knows to thank properly. Now Cirno-chan, you too"

After heard that, Cirno going to her older brother figure direction and fidgeting in front him.

"What's wrong, Cirno chan?" asked Naruto to the bluenette.

"Uh... umm... a-arigatou, Nii-chan" said Cirno shyly before bolted out the cottage and flying in her full speed.

"Cirno-chan?!" shouted Daiyousei then running to catch up her ice fairy friend.

"Wha?! Both of you, come back here!" shouted Letty before facing at Naruto then bowing. "Please forgive their rudeness Naruto-san"

"Maa maa~ don't think about it. Besides, I'm enjoyed with their presence in here. Please tell them that they are welcomed in here" said Naruto calmly, making Letty at ease.

"I'll do that. Then, if you excuse me" said Letty dismissing herself before she take off

"Hai, be careful when you go home" shouted Naruto while watching one of his friend is flying, and then disappeared from his vision.

He going back to his living room after closed the door, then sitting on some lone chair near a window.

"And the cheers of joy can be heard, huh..." trailed off the blond male.

Turning his head, the ex-human is watching sun who setting down from the sky. He let the light showering him, embracing it's final moment of the day to some lone man. Eyes closed slowly, and his body became relaxed. He let his mind wandering, making the old habit resurfaced.

He drifted to the past.

* * *

_"why... why you always like that... you always so selfish... doing anything on your own... even after all those times...why you can't trust us... Onii-chan" said a feminine voice._

_Rain... a fitting weather for some gloom event. It was the weather that pouring the entire player in The Great Fourth Shinobi War._

_On one side, more than one hundred thousand people consisting of Knights, Shinobis, Samurais, Magicians and Demons._

_Meanwhile on the other side, there stood three... no. two beings. A half human-ghost, and a Goddess. Said it was two because the third one is just an empty shell of the ten tailed beast now._

_Between the two sides are separated by a golden barrier that encircling the two beings from the other side, making as if they are being caged. But now we focused on two figures. One is at the half human-ghost, male inside the barrier. And the other is a Shinobi, or a Kunoichi because it's the term for a female is currently on the outside barrier._

_Beside eyes color, height, and hair. The two of them can be categorized as twins from their face. The girl, who gritted her teeth and tears leaked from the eyes, is the one who asked earlier. She is Namikaze Nanami, his little sister. _

_Mean while the... boy that had a sad smile is the one who will answered, and that was himself. Naruto._

_"You already know it don't you? After all... i already give you all the answer" said Naruto before his body is glowing while white lights surrounding him_

_"Wha-what is going on?! What happened Onii-chan?!" shouted a panicked Nanami._

_"Ah... this. This is a sign when my contract is activated" replied Naruto calmly. "Maa... better start my plan" his hands making some sign before he clapped._

_"Sekai no Fukkatsu"_

_After the words out, one by one a small ball made of light are surfaced from the ground. Green color of grass growing from a hard soil, then plants, flowers, even trees are surrounding all the beings in there._

_At the place where the two Namikaze siblings stood, a tree those five times larger than an adult human is formed behind the older brother. And the land around them is separated by a small lake._

_It's amazing to see a place that have a small chance for growing a plant are become the most beautiful forest they ever seen, but it's still not all of it. Large magical arrays that have ninja's seal formula are formed in the sky. Many white-bluish balls appear from the array and descend toward them. One by one the ball is going to a different direction each other. It's going to a body of the fallen warrior that participated on the war._

_Wounds on the body are healed, pale dead regain it's true color, a small flickered motion can be seen. The owner of the body are opening their eyes before slowly raised them self._

_"Transfer the ten tailed beast power into me... it's the first agreement from the goddess. After it transferred, i used the power to bring every dead body who participated on the great fourth Shinobi war, and besides the evils are would gained their life back... that's what happened" explained Naruto much to others shock._

_"Onii-chan..." muttered Nanami._

_"Now... for the second agreement" said Naruto before he turned to facing the goddess._

_ "Amaterasu-sama, would you-"_

_Before Naruto finished, the goddess who newly named Amaterasu raised her hand. She... floating in closer, before put her point finger and touched Naruto's forehead._

_The finger glowed for a moment, before it pulled back._

_"I see... so the answer is 'that' after all..." Said Naruto quietly, getting a nod from the goddess. "Thank you for your confirming it, Amaterasu-sama. Can i request a little time before you collect the payment?" another nod from the goddess " again, thank you for your kindness" Naruto give the holy being in front him a bow of grateful before turning back to the-_

_"HAAAA!"_

_*Boom*_

_"Rasen-Hakai!"_

_"Khilipl Astrape!"_

_*BOOM!*_

_In front him, various race from humans to demons are attacking the barrier, trying to take it down. And they are failed._

_"Don't want...!" shouted Nanami. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK MY BODY! EVEN IF HAVE TO FIGHT THE GODS! TODAY AND FOREVER, I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO ME!" each shouts, each screams she gave are followed by her attacks._

_Naruto who felt Nanami's emotion can't be helped smiling sadly. Even after all the pains he throws, she still believe in him._

_"HAAA!"_

_*crash*_

_The golden barrier in front him is shattered like a glass. When the moment it dispersing, he can see Nanami is running before she jumping into him._

_"For all those times-" is what Naruto said while seeing his little sister trying to hug him. "Thank you... Nanami" whispered Naruto in Nanami's ear._

_Before she passed through him..._

_He could imagine that she was shocked and confused when falling to the ground. A disbelief that turned into anger and sadness in her face._

_"No... no no No NO NO NOOOO!" shouted Nanami._

_"But..." Said Naruto, softly enough to be heard_

_"NO! NO! NO!" like a child, Nanami wailing her hands and legs_

_"Nanami..." another soft voice from Naruto._

_"No... no... Onii-chan... no..." a sob is mixed with her words, tears gathered in her eyes_

_"... I'm sorry..."_

_Can't hold it any more, she broke the dam that held in her eyes _

_"Uwaaah!"_

_He listening her agony, her despair, her hopeless cry at behind him. Slowly he turning back, and then going to his crying little sister._

_"Nanami..." it's time. He can see the goddess behind his little sister is nodded._

_"No... I don't want it... i don't want Onii-chan gone... don't go... Onii-chan don't go..." a last desperate move she did... to prevent her brother go._

_"...Nanami... Sayounara" is the last what Naruto said before he dispersed._

_"ONII-CHAAAN!"_

_He heard his little sister shout before a bright light engulfing them all._

* * *

His eyes slowly opened. Showing a pair purple colored orbs to the world once again. He embraces the silence for a moment. Inhale. Exhale. Taking a deep breath, he let the air going in and out from his body. He is doing it for some minutes again and again, so that he can calm down.

After his mind is clear, he rose up and walking to some direction. He walks into another cabinet then opened it. There is a picture in the frame showing his family and himself. They all are smiling happily while dressed in some funny clothes with many decorations at the place. There stood a banner above them that reads... 'Happy 16th Birthday for Naruto'.

A sad smile formed on his face before took the picture and says.

_"When you had to choose at something... either for the other or yourself... Follow what your heart say and take one without regret. With that... you will gain a true peace"_

* * *

Done !

Haah... not much too say, but...

If you you confused on some words (didn't understand the language) just search it in Google.

That's all from Changing Destiny.

...

...

...

Well... that's a lie.

In the future, i will make a... i don't know what it's called, but basically. It's a bunch of omakes that i would post in one story. And it will have an introducing, mid story, end story, and epilogue in one chapter. And it's only about Naruto X Touhou Project crossover.

If you want to see what Amaterasu Based on, search on google and type : touhou wikia Amaterasu

I don't know when ZUN will release another game that revealing Amaterasu, so bear with it.

Okay, that's all

Ciao


End file.
